At present, in the market there are some devices for sealing and forming an air deck in a blasting well. These devices are basically plastic bags inflated by chemical foams or compressed gas. When the known devices are activated, the inflated bags seal the well. These devices are not recoverable in the event that the device is positioned improperly.
Other devices used to seal blast holes are typically pockets or containers supported from the surface of the well by rods or ropes and require strong pre-loaded springs for opening within the blast hole and for supporting the weight of the debris. The prior known devices are expensive.